Kid Flash: Enchanted by Lightning
by Windbear
Summary: What if Kid Flash wasn't so closed minded towards magic? What would change? A world of differences happens, and thanks o a certain sorceress, he has unlocked an ability no other speedster has before. SpellFlash ship. Kid Flash Zatanna.
1. Chapter 1: Lightning

Hello once again readers. I have no idea why im writing this at 2 in the morning, but there isnt enough of this ship and I want to write it. Mostly for myself but for the site as well of course.

For those waiting for OTCHADH, I'm so sorry, but I will get around to It, I promise.

I don't own Young Justice but I do own my original plot and OC's

What If Wally wasn't so closed minded towards magic? The entire universe would change.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mount Justice

We currently find our young team of heroes sparring against each other, except for Wally that is, who was sitting down with his broken arm as he was being waited on by Captain Marvel. Wally had no choice, the Captains child like mind was too easy to manipulate.

"Good work team" said Black Canary, stepping in, causing the team to start.

"You have all had a productive week" she continued.

"Yeah sure, except for kid malingerer" commented Artemis

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here!" Wally said, waving his cast around.

'Recognized Zatara-11' the computer announced as the zeta-tube flashed yellow and a man dressed as a classical magician who immediately went to the computer and started typing.

'Recognized, Zatanna Zatara- A03, authorization, Zatara-11' the computer said before the zeta tube once again flashed and a young girl with black hair stepped out, dressed in possibly a school uniform.

"Zatanna, this is the team" Zatara said, gesturing to said team.

M'gann flew over and tried to introduce herself before Robin rudely butted in and introduced the entire team for them.

"Hey Rob, next time let us introduce ourselves" Wally said, feeling somewhat annoyed by the boys rudeness.

"Heh, sorry" Robin said shyly, backing off.

Wally zoomed over to Zatanna and re-introduced himself.

"Just like Boy Blunder over there said, I'm Wally. The fastest kid alive" Wally said as lightning crackled around him. (A/N I know this doesn't actually happen in canon (except for the CW's Flash), but it just adds effect, and I will be using it for the story)

Zatanna was a little shocked by the lighting crackling around the boy.

"That lightning, is it magic or does it have to do with your speed?" she asked innocently.

"Well, my theory is that the lightning happens while moving through the air as fast as we do, but there always is the possibility of being magic" Wally said, in truth he didn't really think that it was magic, but he didn't want to dash the possibility.

Zatanna's shy mood evaporated when he said that. She was glad that at least one person on the team that believed in the magical arts. Not like the other speedster Zatara had told her about, who dashed everything magical and chalked it up to science.

"Well, If you're interested, I could help you figure out what that lightning is" she offered, hoping he would accept so she could be 'accepted' into the team.

"I'm up for anything babe" Wally said with his usual flirtatiousness, before being moved aside by Artemis.

"Sorry for Wally. I'm Artemis" Artemis introduced herself

"Why should you be sorry?" Zatanna asked,

"Wait, you mean you don't mind Wally flirting with you?" Artemis asked, and Zatanna blushed.

"Flirting? Him? Me?" Zatanna said, flustered from the proposition

"Congratulations Wally, you seem to have found a girl that doesn't mind your flirting"

Kid Flash laughed nervously before realizing what she said and glaring a her, causing Artemis to laugh.

"I'm M'gann" M'gann said, breaking the tensions and moving on with introductions.

"Conner"

"I'm Kaldur"

"And I'm Robin"

"Alright, now that introductions are through, why don't you guys show Zatanna around, give her a tour of the cave" Black Canary suggested

"Yeah" Zatanna agreed

"Alright then, come on!" M'gann announced with a giggle pulling Zatanna along. Once they got a suitable distance away they started chatting.

"So KF, you really don't know what that lightning is?" Asked Superboy

"No, I mean, there's really no way that I could find out" replied Wally

"But what about Zatanna said, she said she could hello you" added M'gann

All eyes turned to Zatanna causing her to smile.

"I can try. I can try to identify the lightning with a spell" she said

"Well then go ahead." Wally said, and everyone watched on in comical attentiveness. They were all curious about Wally's lightning now.

"I just need you to generate the lightning" Zatanna stated

"Alright then!" Wally exclaimed before vibrating his body as fast as he could, causing small bolts of lightning to arc around his body.

Zatanna closed her eyes and raised her hands, palms facing Wally as she tried to focus, everybody watched on the side with anticipation.

"I can't cast it on you. You're vibrating is changing you density" she stated while lowering her hands.

"So what then? You can't do it?" Wally asked, a little disappointed.

"Well, not while your vibrating like that, but if you could somehow generate the lightning without moving I could" Zatanna stated before Wally's face contorted in thought.

"It's definitely something I've never tried before. But I'll give it a shot!" Wally exclaimed before he took a stance, and his muscles visibly tightened.

Wally was visibly straining, his body shaking. Right when everybody was starting to think it couldn't be done, yellow lightning started arcing around Wally. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have seen his cast start to crack.

Zatanna acted quickly and focused her attention on casting the spell.

 _"Yfitnedi eht ecruos fo siht ygrene!"_ Zatanna shouted as her eyes glowed and a glowing seal appeared before her hands.

"The Lightning... it definitely isn't natural. The lightning is being generated of off Wally's body, but Wally is drawing upon some kind of energy. It's coming from an unknown source. Possibly a magical pocket dimension, or another dimension entirely. I can't identify the source. I'm sorry." Zatanna stated before deactivating her spell.

Kaldur was about to say something before they all noticed something, Wally wasn't stopping.

"Wally. You may stop now" stated Kaldur.

But Wally just kept straining.

"Wally!" Robin shouted at his friend, trying to gain his attention.

Wally snapped his eyes open as he realized that it was over.

As Wally relaxed his muscles, and the lightning ceased, Blood started dripping out of Wally's nose and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. And his cast exploded into dust.

"Wally!" M'gann cried out before rushing to Wally's side, just as he started pivoting forward.

The entire team rushed to his side right behind her.

"Wally! Wally!" Robin called out to him, trying to wake him up, his eyes white as his pupils were no longer visible.

Slowly, his eyes rolled back into place and he groaned, breaking out of his friends grasps and kneeling on the ground, clutching his head.

Wally shakily stood up, his legs threatening to give out, and he leaned his back against the wall.

"My head" Wally groaned

"Are you okay?" asked Kaldur

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine" assured Wally.

"Wally, I'm so sorry, If I had known that would have happened I never would have suggested it" Zatanna apologized.

Wally took a shaky but more stable step towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not you're fault, you had no way of knowing. So don't go blaming yourself" Wally said, giving her a caring grin.

"Wally, is your arm still broken?" asked Robin

Wally looked down at the arm that used to be in a cast and moved it around.

"No. Its all better" Wally replied.

"Well, for now, try to refrain from attempting that gain" advised Kaldur

"You don't need to tell me again" stated Wally.

"You gonna be okay Wally?" Conner asked

"Yeah. I'm still a little dizzy. But that will go away in a bit."

"Well, if you say so" M'gann hesitantly said.

"Let's finish this tour. I wan't to lie down" Wally said

"We aren't actually gonna take a tour are we?" asked Zatanna

"No. We are hunting down that robot!" Conner stated

"Yes. We are" Kaldur agreed

"And what about new girl?" asked Artemis

"I'm sure she won't tell" Robin assured

"I can't tell... not if you kidnap me" Zatanna replied, ending the sentence with a mischievous tone.

"Oh she's gonna fit in great" added Artemis

* * *

Aboard the Bioship

"Where are we going? Batman is the worlds greatest detective, and he has searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location, if we are gonna do better, we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea" Robin said, turning to face Wally as he finished his sentence. As Wally looked around, the entire team including Zatanna were looking at him expectantly.

"As a matter of fact" Wally stated

* * *

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last months prison break. He's given us five minutes with you" M'gann said, staring down Ivo.

"Spill Ivo! How do we find T.O Morrow and his reds!?" demanded Superboy

"And how would I know how to find Morrow?" asked Ivo coyly

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea. You're Morrows biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where" Wally said, rather proud of his ingeniously idiotic idea."

"Ah I see your point. So let me rephrase Why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?" Ivo said, attempting to strike a bargain.

"He knows. Do what you must" stated Kaldur

As M'gann tried to use her telepathy on Ivo he just laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh please, it's not as if I've never faced a telepath before" Ivo said

Suddenly, Zatanna was by his side. _'Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol!'_ Zatanna chanted before Ivo spilled his guts.

"Morrow is in a secret underground base beneath Yellow Stone National Park 100 meters South of old Faithful" Morrow without hesitation.

Zatanna smirked at her successful spell as all of the team stared disbelieving at her.

"Wait! What just happened!?" Ivo shouted.

* * *

"Block out all external communication" Kaldur ordered

"Soon Canary and Zatara, and Batman too I imagine, will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time"

"Look. I'm trying to be all nonchalant here" Robin said, hoping for someone to respond. No one did.

"I think we are all trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Morrow, or Morrow to a cell. Or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on earth for all time. Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm no where near my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will" Zatanna said, looking down at her hand, with a hint of sadness.

"Don't get down on yourself babe. What you did back there to Ivo was awesome. We might not have been able to get anything out of him without you" Wally said trying to cheer her up. And it worked, but before she could respond Superboy interjected.

"What's our E.T.A to Yellow Stone!? I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor!" Superboy said with his anger showing.

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Kaldur asked

"Aren't you!?" Superboy responded.

"I am not convinced. And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creators programming . Certainly he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon others designed him to be" Kaldur stated, making sure Superboy saw what he was getting at.

* * *

Yellow Stone National Park

"Stealth Mode" Kaldur advised as he and all of the team switched to stealth.

"I recommend you stay behind" Kaldur said, approaching Zatanna.

"That an order?"

"No. You must do as you see fit" Kaldur responded.

"Good" _'Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool!'_ Zatanna chanted before smoke covered her form before revealing she was now wearing a feminine variation of her father's costume, with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

"That's hot" Wally muttered, not taking his eyes off of Zatanna, unfortunately, everyone heard him.

"Quit drooling Baywatch" Artemis said before slapping him on the back, making him chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry" Wally muttered once again, and when he looked back up at Zatanna, she slyly winked at him, causing him to blush, and thankfully, his mask covered up most of it. 'Most'.

"Move out!" Aqualad ordered as he took the lead and ran out of the Bioship

In a matter of minutes, they came to a clearing and Robin looked at a screen.

"Ivo was right, there is something down there" Robin stated as the group moved out of cover before a blast of wind came out of nowhere.

Red Tornado emerged from the sky and funneled the air towards the team.

"Why Tornado! Why are you doing this!?" shouted Miss Martian. But Tornado didn't respond.

"Who cares why! Nail him!" Superboy shouted before jumping into action

"Superboy! Maneuver 7!" called out Aqualad as Superboy turned around and wove his hands together and as Soon as Aqualad stepped on his hands Superboy flung him upwards towards Red Tornado, who immediately delivered a fist right to the face of Aqualad.

Artemis tried to shoot a few arrows at Red Tornado who just used the wind to send them back.

"That does it red! You're not the only spin doctor around here!" Wally shouted before drawing on his speed and turning to create a tornado of his own. But unlike all the other times Wally had done this, Lightning arced throughout the tornado, not just around his body.

Miss Martian tried to deliver a fist towards Red Tornado but Red just grabbed her wrist and flung her down the eye of Wally's tornado.

Zatanna ran up and tried to cast a spell but she couldn't find the words before Red Tornado grabbed her by the throat and flung her to the ground.

"Nice performance Tornado. But that's all it was. I have all of your memories and a next gen processor" Red Volcano stated before picking up the ground where Red Tornado had blown a message into the sand. Red Volcano crushed the massive chunk of rock and flung it at the team.

Superboy and Aqualad jumped at the rocks head on while M'gann flew out of the way.

Wally was about to race off before he decided against it and grabbed Zatanna and Robin and carried them out of the way.

"Thanks KF" said Robin as he was set down.

"No Problem" KF responded before turning back and running at super speed towards Red Volcano Followed by robin.

Kid Flash raced towards Red Volcano who was busy fending off Superboy.

"I have Red Tornado's memories! I know all fo your moves!" Red Volcano shouted

"That a fact!?" Kid Flash asked before driving his fists at lightning speed into the lower back of red Volcano. And unconsciously to him, he channeled the lightning that usually arced around his body and focused it around his fists.

The Lightning shocked Red Volcano and caused him to freeze just long enough for Superboy to land a devastating punch and Robin to hit the android with an explosive birdarang.

"You may know our moves! But you've never fought us as a team!" Superboy shouted.

 _'Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!_ ' Zatanna chanted as the smoke from Robins birdarang wrapped around Red Volcano's eyes.

"And besides. Red Tornado has never seen my moves" shouted Zatanna before Wally appeared right next to her.

"And I bet you've got some good ones" Wally said flirtatiously.

"Now's not the time for flirting Wally!" yelled Artemis as she continued to shoot various arrows at Red Volcano.

"Sorry!" Wally shouted back before racing back towards Red Tornado.

 _'Etaerc gninhgil ot kcohs der onaclov!'_ chanted Zatanna as a ball of lightning formed in front of her palms and was sent at Red Volcano. But as it shot towards the android it veered of coarse and headed straight towards Wally. In the second before it made impact, fear filled Zatanna's eyes. She had just messed up big time.

As the lightning made contact with Wally he screamed out in pain before tripping and tumbling several meters.

"Wally!" shouted M'gann as she watched her friend tumble over himself.

Zatanna ran to Wally's side.

"Wally!" she called out to him as she kneeled down by his side and examined him. He was seemingly unconscious.

Before she could touch him, a stray bolt of lightning zapped her.

"What the-!" Zatanna exclaimed

Suddenly, Wally's eyes snapped open and electricity flowed through his veins, visible in his eyes.

"Wally! Are you okay? I'm so sorry" Apologized Zatanna

"Wally just stood up as if nothing ever happened.

"One minute. Back in a flash" Wally said as he set his sights on Red Tornado and a smirk rose to the surface.

Wally tapped into his speed and charged it up without running. In truth, he was just trying to look cool in front of Zatanna, but he felt as if some sort of barrier inside of him was cracked, and he just needed to break the rest of it down.

Zatanna watched as lightning coursed around Wally's body, he was doing what he had done back at the cave, building up lightning without moving.

"C'MON!" Wally roared as he shot off towards Red Volcano. Zatanna wouldn't be able to tell since she was new, but Wally was moving a lot faster than his usual pace, on top of that, he was exuding more electricity that he usually.

Wally rocketed towards Red Tornado, time slowed down even more than usual. He saw Superboy being thrown through the air, he saw Miss Martian picking up large rocks and throwing them at Red Volcano. Aqualad was slashing at Red Volcano with his water swords Artemis and Robin were shooting arrows and throwing birdarangs.

As Wally neared the android, he cocked back his fist and pushed himself as hard as he could to go faster, his body responded, a loud boom resounded through the area and the next thing everyone knew, Red Volcano was flying back with a large dent in his face and Wally was standing where the android had just been with his arm out in front of him.

"Meatbag!" Red Volcano roared before lasers erupted from his eyes and shot into the sky as lave erupted from the ground

'He's activating a stage two eruption! If it gets to stage three, kiss the hemisphere goodbye!' Kid Flash warned through the psycic link

'Hit him from all sides!' ordered Aqualad and jumped at the android just to have a boulder flying at him.

Superboy launched at him with his fist cocked back but was caught by the wrist.

Miss Martian tried to attack him with her telepathy but he just caused the ground around her to open up.

'M'gann!' Super boy shouted through the link but Red Volcano had grabbed her by her cloak

 _'Ekoms dna srorrim... Etaerc Dik Hsalf snoisulli!'_ Zatanna chanted before columns of smoke condensed and turned into copies of Kid Flash.

"I use a scaled down version when I want to sneak out of the house" Zatanna commented with a happy tone.

All of the Wally's charged at the android whe sent rocks flying at them. Suddenly, one Flash appeared behind Red Volcano and took off with Miss Martian, dropping her off.

Before Red Volcano could react, a stream of water smashed into the android, sending him down into the lava.

"Nice!" commented Robin towards Aqualad

"It was not me" replied Aqualad before one of Red Tornado's siblings, known as Red Torpedo, flew into the air, via cape of water and set another set of streams of water at Red Volcano who emerged out of the lava.

As Red Volcano tried to raise out of the ground, Red Tornado blasted through the pillar of earth he had created and sent him back into the lava.

Once again, Red Volcano emerged only to have blasts of fire hit him.

The sibling known as Red Inferno, or Firebrand, flew into the fray and locked hands with Red Volcano before twisting him over and with the aid of Red Torpedo, held him under the lava, as all three started to melt. Red Tornado flew down and landed on Red Volcano, sending him deeper into the lava.

"Father would be so disappointing" said Red Volcano.

Superboy tackled Red Tornado out of the lava, but his legs were gone.

"Robin, we are on the verge of a stage three volcanic eruption! There's no turning back from that! We need to vent pressure, and fast! The ash cloud bring a world wide nuclear winter unless we divert it. You need to triangulate around the pressure points!" Wally ordered

"There, there, and there!" Robin said, and Artemis shot an arrow off that divided into three rockets to hit the pressure points.

"Alright, since Red is out of commission I'll have to create a funnel!" Wally said as he got into a classic track position.

"Are you sure Wally? You've never been able to go fast enough to create a tornado this big" warned Robin

"Don't worry Rob, have faith" Wally said before his face contorted in concentration and lightning started coursing around his body.

"Wait... is he?" asked Artemis

"Wally don't! Last time you did this you hurt yourself!" cried M'gann

"Sorry babe... gotta run!" Wally said before taking off, his image a blur as he ran around the volcano.

M'gann tried to stop him but Conner grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Just let him. He's our only chance" Conner said gently.

Soon, Wally was lapping around the volcano fast enough to create fast winds circling around the volcano, but not fast enough to create a funnel.

"Damn, it's not enough!" Wally cursed to himself. He could still feel that barrier inside, it was still intact, and holding him back.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon" Wally chanted to himself, and he started running faster.

"It's still not enough. And Wally has got to be pushing himself right now" Robin stated.

"So what do we do?" asked Superboy

"I have an Idea" stated Zatanna

"Wait you do? What is it?" asked Kaldur

"Well, during the fight, I tried to shoot Red Volcano with lightning, but when I cast the spell, the lightning was attracted to Wally, and he absorbed the attack" she stated

"So when he crashed that was you?" asked M'gann.

"Y-yeah" but then he got up, and started running again, and i'm pretty sure he was running faster than this. I even heard a sonic boom."

"Faster than this? But even now he's running faster than he ever has" Robin said

"It could be possible that you...charged Wally with that Lightning. Repeating the situation might be our only chance. Do it" Ordered Kaldur.

Zatanna stepped forward and raised her hands.

"I'm sorry about this Wally" Zatanna stated before her eyes glows.

 _"Etaerc gninthgil dna repus egrahc dik hsalf!"_ Zatanna chanted before a ball of lightning, slightly bigger than the last one she created, and a bolt of lightning shot out of it towards the running Wally. And just like before, the lightning was attracted to Wally, and was absorbed.

A loud cry of pain echoed through the area. Everybody winced and Zatanna's faced turned to guilt.

Suddenly, Wally tripped just like before, luckily on their side of the volcano so they saw it happen. Wally tumbled over himself for quite a distance, before a flash of yellow and he grabbed the ground with his hand and flipped back onto his feet and got back to running. He could feel another crack form in the barrier inside himself. As he ran, a sonic boom sounded almost immediately.

"D-did it work?" ask Artemis

"He is going faster, just look" Said Kaldur as he pointed up, and true to his word, a tornado was forming, and funneling the cloud of ash up into the atmosphere and dispersing it.

"He did it!" cheered M'gann, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

And soon, the entire cloud was dispersed and the lava around them started to cool and harden. And not long after everything had settled down, Wally started slowing down. Eventually, he started heading back to his friends, but before he came within a few feet he slowed down to a human run, and a fell down to one knee. Blood started pouring out of his nose and several blood vessels in his eyes broke.

"Wally!" cried out the team as they ran to their friend, just as he started pitching forward. And darkness over took his mind.

* * *

When Wally came to, he was in a white room, which he recognized as the med bay.

When he tried to sit up, his head turned over and he nearly threw up.

"Shit" Wally cursed, and waited until his head cleared.

Once he could think clearly, he slowly got out of bed, as soon as his feet touched the floor, pain shot through his entire body.

"Double shit" Wally cursed again as he leaned against the wall. He needed to find his team.

As soon as he emerged from the room, he heard shouting.

Wally followed the sounds and saw Zatara raging at Black Canary and the team including Zatanna.

"They're good kid's Giovanni, trustworthy Giovane! She will never join this team!" Zatara yelled.

"Why so grumpy old man. She's already one of the team" Wally said, loud enough for everyone to hear, as well as announcing his entrance.

"Wally!" said M'gann worriedly as she flew over to Kid Flash

"How the hell are you awake? You should be sleeping for days"

"How long have I been out?" he asked

"We just got back" replied Kaldur.

"Enough! Zatanna will not join this team!" shouted a still enraged Zatara.

"C'mon old man, without her we would have all died, as well as the planet"

"W-what"

"She gave me the boost I needed to run faster, without her, I wouldn't have been able to funnel the ash cloud into the atmosphere to disperse"

"Regardless-" Zatara said, trying to stay firm.

"Dad. I really enjoyed fighting with them. Please" begged Zatanna. She really wanted to stay.

"Zatanna" said Zatara

"We will tell you the same thing we told the league when they stood in our way" started Wally, and Superboy stepped forward to finish.

"Get on board... or get out of the way!" said Superboy forcefully, breaking the last of Zatara's resolve.

With a sigh, Zatara muttered 'Fine', causing everyone to smile, even Conner cracked a smirk.

"She can join the team for now. But if I deem she isn't ready, I am taking her off" said Zatara

"Fine by us." Artemis.

"Welcome to the team" said Kaldur

Zatanna smiled as everyone greeted her, she turned to look at Wally, who was still using the wall to support him. He just gave her a caring grin before wincing in pain.

"Wally?" Zatanna said, worried for the boy.

Wally's legs nearly gave out on him, but in a flash, his friends were by his side.

"Sorry guys. Guess I shouldn't have gotten out of bed so soon" Wally said as Superboy and Kaldur supported him

"Well, thanks to you, I can officially join the team" said Zatanna returning the caring smile he gave her.

"Why don't we get you back to the med bay" suggested Kaldur before he and Conner carried him back with Robin in tow.

"So Zatanna. You and Wally huh?" asked Artemis suggestively

Zatanna couldn't help but blush, before she regained some composure.

"He is pretty cute" she said back.

"But he's such a dork!" said Artemis with a laugh

"Oh don't tell me you don't have any interest in Robin or Superboy, one's obsessed with suffixes and the other has anger issues.

Suddenly, Artemis and M'gann blushed respectively.

"Oh my!" giggled Zatanna, before Artemis and M'gann joined her.

"It's just funny" said M'gann

"Why's that" asked Zatarra

"I just never imagined Wally to be into Magic" M'gann replied

"Well, you never know, sometimes even the most scientific people can be enchanted by a beautiful sorceress" Zatanna said, and then all three girls just broke into laughter again.

Meanwhile. Zatara was just staring at the three girls deathly pale and his eyes shadowed and mouth gaping open.

"Oh my!" commented Black Canary.

"My Little Girl!" cried out Zatara before clutching his knees and tears comically poured from his eyes.

* * *

How's that? I hope you liked it. Once I came upon this ship I fell in love with It, and I said, "Fuck it" and wrote one. I'm planning on writing a chapter directly after this one so I hope you like that as well. I'm really excited about this story, so I hope you enjoy.

-Windbear


	2. Chapter 2: A Date

Hello immediately once again readers! Im here to give you! ANOTHER FUCKING CHAPTER! Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter right after the first.

I don't own Young Justice but I do own my plot and my OC's

* * *

Chapter 2

1 week has passed since the fight with the Red's and Wally was still asleep. He had been ever since he came out of the bay to protest Zatara not letting Zatanna join the team. But thanks to Wally, as well as the rest of the team, she was allowed to join.

Currently, Zatanna, M'gann, and Artemis, were hanging out in the kitchen talking and giggling to themselves, while Conner, Robin, and Kaldur, were sitting on the couch watching an action movie.

"No way!" cried out M'gann

"I'm telling you!" said Artemis with a giggle.

"She's right M'gann. How could you not have noticed!?" added Zatanna

"Are you sure? You could have seen it wrong" reasoned M'gann

"You should be excited! Conner has been staring at you all week!" stated Artemis

"I guess I should be shouldn't I" she said with a giggle

"What about you and Robin?" asked causing Artemis blushed and sputters.

"Girl, you have it bad" said Zatanna

"Shut up, at least our crushes aren't Lazy enough to still be sleeping"

"I'm starting to worry about when he will wake up"

"Don't worry, He'll wake up any day now!" M'gann said optimistically

"Are you discussing Wally?" asked Kaldur as he walked in

"Yeah" said Artemis with a sigh

"What if he falls into a coma?" asked M'gann

"Don't say that" said Zatanna

"The cave is a little more quiet when he's not running around"

"Most of his muscles were torn and he had a mild Aneurysm. That's a lot of damage, his body needs its rest. Wally willy wake up eventually, we can only hope that its soon" Kaldur said before walking over to the fridge to grab some drinks. T "I bet when he does wake up, he won't even be able to find the guts to ask you out" Artemis said out loud, causing both girls to stare/glare at here.

"I will be taking my leave" said Kaldur as he made haste out of the room.

"I'll take you up on that bet" said M'gann

"Really? Why?" Artemis asked

"We all saw how Wally and Zatanna interacted, even during the fight they were flirting. Theres no way Wally was just obliviously flirting"

"This is Wally we are talking about, he's an idiot. There's no way he will man up and-"

"No way I'll man up and do what?" said a voice just entering the kitchen

"Wally!" M'gann exclaimed happily before flying over and hugging him

"Hey M'gann" Wally said as he returned

"Bout time you got up off your lazy ass and join us" commented Artemis

"Im glad you're finally awake Wally" Zatanna said and gave him a smile.

"Hey Zatanna, I was wondering if later you'd maybe want to go on a date?" Wally asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice, she showed a bit of surprise before she sent an evil smile at Artemis.

"I'd love that Wally. When were you thinking about doing it?" she asked trying to contain her excitement

Artemis's jaw dropped, good thing they didn't set any money to the bet yet.

M'gann was ecstatic, Wally was the first one of the guys to make a move on his girl, if only Conner would do it soon.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight... If that's no trouble to you of course" Wally said, the second part being erratic.

"No no, tonight would be lovely" Zatanna assured him.

"Great! I'll go say hi to the guys now" Wally said before turning around, they watched him walk off and do an excited fist pump.

"Oh my god Zee! And right after he woke up too!" M'gann said turning back to the girls.

"God damnit" muttered Artemis

"Oh don't worry Arty, Im sure Robin will pick up on the hints you've been sending eventually"

Artemis just pouted.

"Wait, Zee, do you have anything to wear for a date?"

"I don't have anything fancy, but this is a first date, so it'll be casual" Zatanna said.

"Oh poo. I wanted to go shopping" muttered M'gann sadly

"Well we still can!" Zatanna proposed

M'gann squealed and grabbed both Zatanna and Artemis's hand and dragged them off towards the Zeta Tube.

* * *

Wally emerged into the living room where the guys were watching an movie.

Not even saying anything Wally just vaulted over the edge of the couch and landed next to Robin.

"Sup" Wally said with a lazy wave

"What th- Wally!" Robin said happily.

"About time you woke up" said Conner

"I agree, Batman has refused to provide missions until you woke up" stated Kaldur

"So you've had nothing to do?" asked Wally

"Well, Batman did approach us with some new kind of training simulation, but we refused"

"Heh. Well, that sucks"

"Not as bad as being in a coma for a week" replied Robin

"Yeah Yeah. But the dreams I had were weird"

"Dreams?" askded Conner

"Yeah. I was in this dark tunnel. And there was this giant wall of crystal. It had two big cracks in it. And on the other side, the tunnel was filled with lightning, it was everywhere, just zapping around. While on my side, there was only a few bolts of lightning arcing around, I tried to break through the wall but it wouldn't budge"

"That is most interesting" stated Kaldur

"What do you think it means?" asked Wally

"I am unsure. Maybe more will be revealed in later dreams" replied Kaldur

"Heh, well I better get going" Wally said before flipping over to the other side of the couch.

"Where you going? I thought we could watch some more movies or play some games" Robin prompted

"Oh, I uh, asked Zatanna out on a date earlier. And I gotta go set stuff up." Wally said with a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"No way" Robin said astonished

"You're joking" Conner said, equally astonished. Kaldur, unlike the other two, stood up and placed his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I am truly happy for you my friend" Kaldur said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Kal" Wally said, returning the smile.

"Oh, and before I leave" Wally said before zapping over to Robin, whispering in his ear, then zipping over to Conner and doing the same. By the time he had ran over to the Zeta tube, both Robin and Conner were blushing like mad.

"I'm telling you. I overheard them!" Wally said with hysterical laughter before leaving the cave.

"God dammit Wally" Robin muttered

* * *

Later that night. Wally had just Zeta'd back into the cave. Robin and Conner hadn't moved, Kaldur was off somewhere.

Wally just chuckled to himself and walked back to his room before he paused in his step as he realized what he was about to do.

'I'm about to take Zatanna on a date. Oh god what if I mess things up!' Wally screamed inside his head

'Don't worry Wally, you'll do fine' the voice of M'gann sounded inside his head, Wally let out a audible cry of shock

'Don't scare me like that M'gann' Wally said irratibly

'Heh sorry' M'gann apologized

'Is Zatanna in her room?' Wally asked

'Yeah. We got back a while ago' she replied

'Alright. Thanks' Wally said before she cut the link

Wally sped to his room to get dressed for the date, nothing fancy, just a nice t-shirt and some jeans. Within seconds Wally was dressed and ready.

Wally simply walked to Zatanna's room and knocked on her door, after a few seconds the door rose to reveal Zatanna in a purple tank top with spagetti straps and a pair of jeans that reached half way down her shins and white converse shoes.

"You ready" he asked nervously

"You bet!" she said happily and hooked her arm around his as he led her to the Zeta tubes.

"So what are our plans for tonight Mr. West" Zatanna asked playfully

"Well, I thought we could go see a movie, and then go to dinner"

"Oh, the classic movie and a dinner date I see"

"I hope that's okay"

"Oh yeah, I bet we will have a great time" she said playfully once again, taking notice of his nervousness.

Wally remained silent for a few moments before Zatanna stopped him.

"Lighten up Wally, there's no need to be so nervous, you can't possibly mess up this date"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just this is my first date and I just want it to go well"

"Well that makes two of us, this is my first date as well"

"Really? A girl like you?" he said suprised

"And what's that supposed to mean" she said in mock irritation

"Your so pretty and nice, how could this be your first date?"

"Well, when you have an over protective dad, you tend to not be allowed to date"

"I see. So Zatara really is a hard ass all the time"

"Yeah. But he's still my dad" she said giving him a light slap on the arm.

Once they arrived at the Zeta tube, Wally put in the coordinates and they stepped through.

* * *

Central City

Wally led Zatanna to the movie theatre.

"Is there any movie out that you'd like to see?" He asked

"Actually yeah, I heard that 'Love and Light' got really good reviews.

"Alright then" Wally said before walking up to the counter and bought the tickets.

When he turned around some guy was talking to Zatanna, and clearly making her uncomfortable.

"Hey sorry that took so long Zee" Wally said as he stepped closer.

Zatanna let out a sigh of relief before attempting to step closer to Wally, and away from the boy. But the boy attempted to grab her wrist and pull her back but before he could, he found that somebody was clutching his wrist in a rather painful grip.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you. I'd hate to have to break your wrist" Wally said darkly.

"Sorry man, won't happen again" the guy said before breaking out of Wally's grasp and walking away.

"You didn't have to do that Wally" Zatanna said

"Oh but I did. If I didn't teach that guy a lesson than what kind of guy would I be?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks. You did look pretty cool" She said playfully

"You know it babe" Wally said in his flirtacious tone, earning him another playful slap on his arm.

"C'mon, we don't want to miss the movie" she said before leading him into the movie theater.

* * *

To say Wally was bored was an under statement. This movie was another one of your boring ass romance snore fest, but he forced himself to sit through it.

Zatanna on the other hand, was completely engrossed in the movie.

"I promise that whenever you need me, I'll run to you as fast as I can" said the main man on screen

"Oh Michael!" the leading lady dramatically said before leaning on and connecting lips in a love fueled kiss.

Zatanna reached over and intertwined her fingers with Wally's.

Wally's breath hitched, and he was startled out of his half sleep like state by Zatanna reaching over to hold his hand.

'Does she know what she's doing? She has to, how does someone reach over and hold someone's hand without knowing it'

Soon, the movie had ended and the lights came on. Zatanna let go of his hand and stood up and stretched.

"That movie was great! Don't you think?" she asked

"Y-yeah, amazing" Wally said, trying to suppress his blush as he stood up.

"So now dinner?" she asked

"Y-yeah" Wally said as he led the way out of theater.

"So where are we headed?"

"An Italian place called Luigi's"

"Oh, how'd you know Itallian was my favorite?"

"Heh, I have my sources" Wally said

"I'm not sure wether I should be impressed or creeped out" she said plafully

"Whatever gets me a second date" he said

"Already making plans for a second date? And we havent even finished our first" she teased

Soon they arrived in front of a quaint looking restaurant with a sign that said Luigi's on the front.

Wally made sure to open the door for her.

The waiter led them to a table and set down two menu's, Zatanna ordered the Chicken Parmesan, and Wally ordered the same.

They spent the majority of their dinner with small conversations about varying topics, with the occasional bad joke from Wally, but Zatanna laughed at them anyway.

Once they finished and Wally had paid the check, they walked out of the resturant and Wally led her towards a park. Zatanna slid her hand down his arm to his own hand and entertwined their fingers.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the park and started walking around as a comfortable silence settled around them.

"So Zee, tell me about your self" Wally prompted, intent on learning more about the girl even if it meant breaking the silence.

"Well, what would you like to know?" she asked

"How did you get your powers? Were you born with them or did you gain them somehow?" he asked after thinking for a moment

"It's in my blood, Zatara has a strong lineage of magic users, so I inherited my powers, I couldn't use them until I was 6 though"

"Wow, 6 huh, I only got my powers till I was 12"

Zatanna was visibly surprised by this.

"12? Wow, thats pretty late Wally. I never knew you were a late bloomer" she teased playfully

"Heh. Yeah, the current Flash is actually my Uncle

"Wait The Flash is your uncle!?" she asked increduously

"Yeah, and when I found out. I was so amazed, I wanted to be his sidekick so bad. So I went looking for his research notes, and I recreated the variables and the situation that caused him to turn into the Flash, and as you can tell, it worked" He said as a stray bolt of lightning arced around his body before dissipating.

"You're really getting the hang of that aren't you?" she asked

"Yeah. Im just glad you dont have to blast me with lightning to do it"

"Heh heh, you saw that did you?"

"Didnt have to. Nobody else can create lightning. Well, I think Kaldur can, but he has to use water"

"Yeah... I'm really sorry I had to do that" she said with a hint of regret in her voice.

Wally stopped her and lifted her chin and looked into here eyes.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, you did what you had to. Without that boost, I wouldn't have been able to do what I needed to do" he said gently.

They continued into each others eyes until Zatanna closed hers and leaned forwards, standing on ends of her feet.

Wally's mind was racing a mile a minute, but he just closed his eyes and connected their lips. It was like elecricity shocked through their entire bodies. Wally wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her closer. She put her hands on the back of his neck as an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Eventually they ran out of breath, when they parted they had deep blushes and turned away from each other in embarrassment. But it didn't take long for Wally to take her hand again and continue their walk, where they eventually settled down on a bench.

They just sat there in a comfortable silence as she leaned on Wally and rested her head on his shoulder.

A long while passed before Zatanna let out a yawn.

"I guess we should be getting back huh?" Wally asked

She just nodded as she stood up with him and they made their way back to a teleporter, hand in hand.

Once they found a Zeta tube disquised as a abandoned phone booth, they Zeta'd to the cave.

When they arrived back at the cave the lights switched on around them.

Wally walked her back to her room where she turned on her heel.

"Thank you Wally. I had a great time tonight" Zatanna said softly before reaching up and kissing him one last time before quickly retreating into her room.

Once the door was closed, Wally let out a content sigh and walked back to his own room.

* * *

 **There you go, hope you liked this chapter. What am I saying of coarse you did, its a creation of your's truly! The one and only Windbear! Well that's all for now.**

 **-WINDBEAR**


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

**Hello once again readers, third frigging fast chapter? Why? Why not? How the hell should I know. I hope you like this chapter**

 **I don't own Young Justice but I do own my plot and OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fate

Currently we find the Superboy and M'gann unloading supplies from the bioship. With Batman, Zatara, Red Tornado and the rest of the team standing by.

"Did you get everything?" asked Batman

"Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries" M'gann replied as she set down two boxes she was holding.

"Cookie fixins?" Wally asked childishly

"Snickerdoodles" she replied

"Awe yeah!" Wally exclaimed, nearby Zatanna laughed as she watched.

"So why again, is your dad here?" Artemis whispered

"I'm pretty sure he's here to ask me to take a rest from the team, or to just make sure Wally is treating me well" Zatanna said

"Oh yeah isn't your one month anniversary coming up this week?" Artemis asked

"Yep!. But right now i'4m worried that my dad is going to do something stupid, sometimes I just wish he could give me some space" Zatanna said, and as she said that, Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatara all vanished in a flash of light

"Dad!" Zatara shouted.

* * *

"We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym, any luck with-" said Kid Flash

"No. Cant raise the Bat Cave, The Hall of Justice, or the Watchtower. Or any adult hero, even Red Arrow" said Robin as he was scrolling through a screen

"Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out" Kid Flash replied before his com link ceased.

"Traditional Media's offline. But kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, 18 or older, has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off... scary big" Zatanna said

"We need you to find it's source. We pulled this security footage, it's your dad helping us locate Wutan and the Injustice League last month" Robin said as he played a video showing Zatara casting a spell on a holographic globe.

"But the-the words, that's just part of it, the rest takes training, and I'm just not on Zatara's level" she reasoned

"I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed" Robin said

* * *

Two deviant kids were attempting to graffiti a wall before the cans flew out of their hands and sprayed them as they ran away, and M'gann un cloaked herself and landed as Wally ran up carrying another kid

As they walked into the high school gym they saw Artemis attempting to sing to a bunch of kids... and failing miserably, but they all started laughing, at her anyway.

The little kid in Wally's arms handed him his bottle.

"Oh for me? Thank you!" Wally said happily as the little one giggled

"Did you call home?" Artemis asked

"No answer" Wally replied

"You could Zeta there" she responded

"I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house" Wally said with a sad tone.

The mood was interrupted as Conner walked in through the doors with three kids, one on his shoulders and two in his arms.

* * *

Billy Batson was currently walking down the street after he failed to activate the Zeta Tube because of his child form.

As he passed by a window with several Tv's behind it, a picture came on with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin on screen.

"Attention children and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin and Kid Flash" Aqualad started

"We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet." Robin continued

"We know you must be scared, and angry. We know, with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild. But please, stay calm" Wally continued

"We will find a way to bring the adults back, but for now, the oldest among you must step up" Aqualad continued

"Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one" Robin continued

"Protect them" Kid Flash said.

"It is up to you please, help in any way you can" Aqualad finished as the transmission shut off.

"Let us hope that inspires the worlds teens to take care of the young" Aqualad stated

"Every kid old enough to hold responsibility, will be taking up the biggest. Protecting and caring for others" Kid Flash said

"That is why we must find a way to bring back the adults" Zatanna interjected, who was standing off camera. Kid Flash walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug.

"Don't worry Zee. We will bring them back" he said gently

"I'm just worried that I will fail, even where my dad wouldn't" she mumbled into his chest

"Well then, if you are having trouble, i'll be there and help you through it. Then you can finally prove you're just as good as your old man" He assured her

"*sniffle* Thanks Wally" She said before releasing the hug.

Wally started walking towards his 'souvenir' room, Zatanna and Aqualad noticed this and followed him, worried about what he was thinking.

When they arrived in the room they saw Wally staring at the Helmet of Fate, Aqualad approached him while Zatanna stood by the doorway.

"Wally... you're not thinking of putting it on are you?" Aqualad asked

"Just how desperate are we? I mean this thing, could definitely come in handy"

"She is right. As are you. But we both know that whoever dons the helmet and allows Doctor Fate to posses him, will never be released from being Doctor Fate"

"So... not that desperate" Wally

"Guys... I'm ready to try my fathers locator spell" Zatanna announced, earning a smile from Wally.

* * *

The team stood in front of a large holographic globe with Zatanna in the front hold.

 _'Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!'_ Zatanna chanted as she cast the spell and a red blip appeared on the eastern coast of the United States

"Coordinates locked. Roanoke Island, you did it" Robin announced as Wally sped over and hugged Zatanna

"See, I told you you could do it Zee" Wally said as she leaned into the hug.

All of the sudden a flash of light and the sound of a childish 'Shazam!' and a kid was standing in the mission room.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad demanded

"Quick read my mind" the child said and M'gann's eyes glowed for a second before she gasped

"He's... Captain Marvel" she said

"Yeah and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's Cap-" Wally started

"Gee Wally, do I really have to bring you pineapple juice and nachos to get on your good side?" the kid prompted, causing Wally to mumble 'friggin month ago' while Zatanna giggled.

After some planning carried out by Captain Marvel/Billy Batson, Young Justice and the League decided on a plan.

* * *

Klarion the Witch Boy was currently standing on one side of a magical rune glowing on the ground with a yellow crystal in the middle as multiple arrows and birdarangs shot/flew at him.

Klarion easly deflected them and cast a red bolt of lightning at Artemis and Robin.

Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash rushed him on three sides but Klarion erected a barrier and deflected them off

Zatanna ran up and started chanting _'Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep'_

Klarion just laughed.

"Baby Magic" Klarion said before he too started chanting _'Ekam reh ylf kcab'_ and Zatanna was sent flying away, only to be caught by Superboy.

Miss Martian tried to throw large rocks to break through his barrier but he just opened his mouth and breathed a beam of red fire ar her.

Kid Flash sped over to Artemis.

"Listen, when Fate took over my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat" Kid Flash advised

"Good, not a big cat fan anyway" Artemis said before letting an arrow fly at the cat, only to have it blown up but the Lord of chaos.

"Heh heh, show them what the familiar to a lord of chaos can do Teekl" said Klarion as the cat grew into a monstrous saber tooth tiger.

Suddenly, the crystal that sat in the middle of the rune started emitting bursts of electricity.

"Oh so you teamed up with the grown ups huh. Teamwork is so overrated" Klarion said before directing the lightning at Kid Flash and Aqualad. It had no effect on Aqualad and was absorbed into Kid Flash.

Kid Flash let out a cry of pain and Zatanna snapped her attention over to him in worry. He was twitching on the ground, but in a flash, he was back up and charging up his lightning.

Kid Flash was about to say something witty before he saw Zatanna cast a spell on a rock a good distance.

"ZATANNA NO!" Wally cried out, she heard his cry and mouthed an apology as a tear ran down her cheek and she picked up the helmet.

Time slowed down for Wally, he pivoted on his foot and took off towards her. He wasn't going to make it, he had to let loose. He let out a cry and inside he felt yet another crack form inside his internal barrier.

The next thing Zatanna knew, the Helmet was out of her hands and Wally was standing in front of her, holding the helmet.

"Sorry Zee. But I'm afraid you're more important to me than myself" Wally said before giving her one last loving smile and putting on the helmet.

"WALLY!" she screamed as she watched her boyfriend put on the helmet that would condemn him for eternity. The same helmet she was about to don and make the sacrifice herself, but watching Wally do it, something inside her broke.

Wally, or now Doctor fate flew into the air and his symbol appeared behind him.

 _"KLARION. THIS ENDS NOW"_ said the overlapped voices of Wally and Fate sounded out

"Billy, tell Zatara" demanded Miss Martian and Billy shouted 'Shazam!' once again

Klarion threw ball after ball of red fire at Doctor Fate who dodged them all as he flew around and started shooting the force field that protecte the Witch boy as Aqualad and M'gann tried to help him.

Suddenly, Doctor Fate started blurring in and out revealing Wally.

"Ha! There see! When the worlds divided, the Helmets split, too! You're not all here Nabu. And you're losing hold, of that soon-to-be poor, dead, kid! He gave himself up for nothing" Klarion taunted with a laugh

 _"NO WITCH BOY. FATE DECREES HIS SACRIFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN"_ Wally/Doctor fate said before firing a large beam at the force field as Aqualad and Miss Martian stepped up their attacks as well.

"No! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Klarion shouted as the Force Field started to give out.

Wally/Doctor Fate fired his symbol to bind the Witch Boy as Aqualad grabbed the crystal and threw it to Wally/Doctor Fate as he started chanting ' _Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!'_ and in a flash of light, the two worlds were merged again.

"Boy. They sure dont make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to, oh well" Klarion sighed before snapping his finger and the symbol that bound him faded.

"Oh well, fun while it lasted. Teekl" Klarion called as the large cat stopped attacking Superboy and ran back to his master, shrinking in the process.

"See ya later armadillos. Unless I see you first" Klarion taunted before opening a portal and jumping through

"Did we win" Robin asked

"At a cost" Aqualad as they stared up at Wally/Doctor Fate.

Zatara looked over at Zatanna who was crying as she was being comforted by Artemis and M'gann.

"Fate! ... Great Nabu. Release Kid Flash!" Zatara demanded

Everyone present looked up at Wally/Doctor Fate, including Zatanna, with a hopeful/pleading look.

"...NO" the two overlapped voices said,

Everyone stared in shock, Zatanna looked broken.

 _"LOOK AT THE HAVOC WROUGHT IN THESE HOURS. THE WORLD NEEDS DOCTOR FATE. AND I SENSE A POWER WITHIN THE BOY THAT I DEEM USEFUL. HE IS A PERFECT CANDIDATE"_ he said

"You cant do that!" shouted Artemis

"He has his own life to live! Just look at Zatanna. She needs Wally! We all need Wally!" added Robin

"What about Kent!? He would never allow you to do that!" shouted Aqualad

 _"KENT OBJECTED STRENUOUSLY. SO I RELEASED HIS SOUL INTO THE AFTER LIFE. HE IS GONE"_ stated Wally/Doctor Fate

After a few moments of silence, Zatara stepped up.

"Take me instead" he said

Zatanna stared at her dad in shock/horror.

"My skills are already at their peak. I am older and wiser than young Wallace. Better able to withstand the strain of your power" Zatara bargained

 _"ALL TRUE... BUT THE ONE KNOWN AS WALLACE WEST WISHES FOR ME TO NOT REMOVE THE HELMET"_ Doctor Fate said, and everyones eyes turned to disbelief.

"Wally would neve-" started Robin.

 _"WALLACE WEST DOES NOT WISH FOR THE ONE KNOWN AS ZATANNA TO HAVE TO GIVE UP HER FATHER. EVEN IF THAT MEANS GIVING UP HIMSELF"_ Wally/Doctor Fate stated. And Zatanna started weeping again

Zatara stared at what used to be her daughters boyfriend. Willing to commit such a noble sacrifice, and just for his girlfriends father. No. He had to do this.

"Great Nabu! While Wallace's sacrifice is noble. You would be much better off to release him and use my body. While he may have some hidden potential. His body would not be fit using all of your powers" Zatara offered

A few moments passed before Wally/Doctor Fate spoke up again.

 _"WALLACE IS AVIDLY REFUSING. BUT I SEE YOU'RE LOGIC. WHAT ASSURANCE HAVE I THAT YOU WILL DON IT?"_ he asked

"My word" Zatara promised before speaking something in latin.

Wally/Doctor Fate flew down to Zatara and removed the helmet, revealing Wally now holding the helmet.

"NO! I can't let you do this! I can't do that to Zatanna. I love her, but she needs you!" Wally yelled, and rose the helmet to put it back on.

Before he could, Batman stood behind him ready to deliver a chop to the neck. But Zatara was already chanting. _'Yllaw tsew tup nwod eht temleh dna pets kcab'_

Wally's eyes glowed as he put down the helmet and took several steps back. Zatara picked up the helmet and turned to face his daughter.

"I'm sorry Zatara. But I can see how much he means to you. I hope he treats you well" he said with a loving smile before putting on the helmet.

"Dad" she weakly cried out, but it was too late, Zatara had already donned the mask and was taken over by the visage of Doctor Fate.

 _"LEAVE THESE TO THE FATE"_ Zatara/Doctor Fate ordered as he levitated the group of evil sorcerers off the ground and teleported away with them.

As soon as Doctor Fate dissipated, Wally's eyes ceased to glow. His hands went up to his head, and he looked around wildly.

Once he realized what had happened, he fell to his knees.

"Dammit!" Wally yelled as he punched the ground and lightning crackled all around him.

"Wally-" Robin said reaching out.

When Wally looked up, he was immediately slapped across the face.

Already knowing who it was. His head hung down.

Zatanna fell to her knees in front of him and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"D-don't ever do anything like that a-again. You hear me Wally West!" She demanded

"I-...I'm sorry Zee" He said simple as he wrapped her arms around her back.

"Good work today team. Head back to the cave and await your next mission." Batman said to the team before he and the rest of the Justice League present left.

"Wally... we really should be getting back" stated Kaldur

"Yeah. Understood" Wally said as he tried to release Zatanna, who reluctantly let him go. Wally stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and they walked back to the nearest town to find a Zeta tube.

* * *

Back at the Cave

Once the team had gotten back to the cave, they all excused themselves to retire.

"Wally... could you, um, sleep with me tonight?" she asked hesitantly, looking down, only to have his hand raise her chin and receive a kiss to her forehead.

"Sure. I just need to do one thing" Wally said before leading her to the trophy room. Where he placed the bottle he had received from the child in the gym.

Once he had placed the souvenir. He walked back to Zatanna's room with her and stepped inside.

He stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt in the flash of a second and gave a pose. She just half halfheartedly laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood.

She didn't even bother to use her magic and just grabbed a spare T-shirt and some shorts to sleep in and stepped into her bathroom.

Once she emerged, she saw Wally sitting on her bed waiting for her. She sat down next to him and they just sat in silence.

"Zee I-" Wally attempted to speak before he was cut off by her lips.

At first it was a regular loving kiss. And Wally was happy to engage in. He wanted to show her he loved her. But soon, she tried to take it farther. She parted her lips and slipped in her tongue. Wally didn't like where this was going, but he couldn't deny that he liked it, that hadn't gone this far in a kiss yet.

Wally let her have his way with his mouth as their tongues danced and swirled around each other.

When she snaked her hands under his shirt he knew they needed to stop. Sure he wanted to, but she wasn't in the right mind right now.

As Wally broke the kiss she immediately tried to re-connect, but Wally placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Zee. I love you, but we can't do this right now. You just lost your father. You're not thinking straight" Wally reasoned. She just looked at him with an irratated expression.

"Wally. I know what I'm doing and I want to. I may have lost my dad today, but you're here. You tried to sacrifice yourself so he could stay. You have no idea how that hurt me. Now I want to show you just what you'd miss if you had done that" Zatanna said

"Zee-" he tried to say but was cut off once again by her lips.

"Just let this happen Wally" she pleaded in between kisses.

Wally was in turmoil, he wanted to stop, but his hormones were supressing his judgement. And eventually, they won out.

Wally dove into the kiss with vigor and grabbed her thigh to pull her closer, but ended up making her stradle him.

Zatanna started unconsciously grinding herself on top of Wally's dick and it didn't take long before he was at full mast, and she was moaning into his mouth.

Wally's hand snaked up her shirt and started kneading her breast, causing her moans to increase. Thank god these rooms were sound proof.

Zatanna broke the kiss and moved her hands down to take off Wally's shirt, once his was off he did the same to her.

Wally leaned forward causing her to fall onto her back as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly and played with his tongue.

She was moaning like craze. His left hand snaked down to her shorts and under her panties and started rubbing on her clit.

"Wally..." she moaned weakly

Wally released her breast from his mouth and switched to the other one as his finger entered her and started slowly pumping in and out.

"Wally... I think... I think I'm gonna cum!" she moaned as she orgasmed.

Wally removed his finger and stood back,

"Are you sure Zee. Once we do this. There's no turning back" he asked, and recieved a weak nod. Wally removed his boxers letting his erech length spring free. Then took Zatannas shorts and panties and pulled them down her legs.

He took a second to take in her exposed vagina.

"Don't stare Wally. Just... do it" she said shyly

"Wally crawled into position and lined up his dick with her entrance.

He put his head in and she groaned in pleasure and discomfort.

Slowly, he slid in more and more until he came upon a barrier, he looked at her and she gave him one last nod. With a sharp thrust, he broke through her hymen and deepend his length into her.

Zatanna let out a small scream but was muffled by Wally's lips on hers.

Wally gave her a minute to get used to it. God she felt like heaven, he was having trouble not losing control.

"Go" she simply said and Wally started sliding more until he bottomed out inside of her. He slid the majority of his length out and slammed it back into her causing to let a loud moan along with Wally himself.

"Zatanna, I love you" Wally said before capturing her lips and continuing to thrust into her.

It didn't take long before Wally felt a pressure surface in his gut and he knew his climax was approaching.

"Zee. I-im ...gonna cum" he moaned

"Me too... cum inside me Wally, I can use magic to prevent ...pregnancy" she moaned

With one final thrust, Wally released his seed inside of her as she came as well.

Once Wally pulled out, he fell down beside her on his back and she placed her head on his shoulder and draped on arm over his chest and a leg over one of his and there they layed until they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked that. Honestly I wasn't even going to write a lemon, but decided against no doing it, so I did! Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea how many chapters im going to write, but im pretty sure this is already the longest KidFlash/Zatanna fic on this site. Peace out!**

 **-Windbear**


	4. Chapter 4: Speed

**Hello once again readers! Writing this gets repetitive on the fourth day in a row, because I no longer have to fill it up with an excuse on why it took me so long to update something.**

 **I don't own Young Justice but I do own my plot and OC's**

* * *

Wally woke up feeling an unfamiliar weight on his chest. As he looked down he saw a familiar mop of black hair. The hair of his girlfriend, and now lover, Zatanna.

Wally knew he was in the wrong yesterday, but it was also in the right, there really was no right answer, while if he had successfully sacrificed himself, Zatanna would have lost a boyfriend, but retained a father. While despite Wally's current feelings, there was no guarantee that their relationship would work out, and if he had let Zatara sacrifice himself, and Wally's and Zatanna's relationship didn't work out, it would be for nothing.

But now that just means that Wally had to always be there for her, and do everything in his power to protect her and love her

Wally stealthily slipped out from under Zatanna as she let out an unconscious groan from the loss of her heat source.

Wally put on his clothes and his suit over them. As he looked at the alarm next to Zatanna's bed, he could see it was only 7:30. And considering the battle they just had, everyone was most likely still asleep.

As Wally left the room he heard the sound of someone using the computers, as he followed the sounds and came upon Robin typing away on the caves computers.

"Hey man, what are you doing up?" Wally asked

"I always wake up this early. Batman's training" Robin said and Wally instantly understood.

"So anything interesting happening? The world getting back in gear after yesterday?" Wally asked

"Mostly just riot damage being fixed, graffiti being cleaned, when the two worlds merged the damages caused on each side stayed" Robin replied

"Well, on the children's side it was mostly vandalism, who knows what the adults did" Wally said

"I'm just hoping that we don't get any more missions for a few da-" Robin was interrupted by a video of Batman.

"God dammit" Robin muttered.

"Robin, Kid Flash, there's a villain sapping massive amounts of electricity from the power grid in Central City, since the Flash is indisposed of at the moment, the team is assigned to deal with it. Batman out" Batman said as the video link cut.

Robin sighed before turning to Kid Flash.

"Go wake up the team, I'll prep the mission details." Robin ordered before Kid Flash put his hand on his shoulder

"Hey, lets let the team sleep, they've all had a stressful day. We can deal with it just the two of us" Wally said

"And you haven't? KF, you were possessed by Nabu! You had a more stressful day than anyone here!" Robin said in a loud whisper.

"Even Zee? She just lost her dad man! Just let them sleep. Besides, its probably just Black Out again. He's really just a pushover. Me and Flash have dealt with him a dozen times!" Wally bargained

"Alright alright. I see your point. But if we get in too deep we are gonna have to call in the team" Robin stated, earning a thankful smile from KF.  
As Wally and KF walked to the Zeta tube, Robin looked over to Kid Flash.

"So KF. The computer said that you haven't been in your room all night? What's that about?" Robin asked with a suggestive glint in his eyes. Knowing he was caught, Wally replied truthfully.

"I spent the night with Zee, when we came in last night she asked and I said yes, at first I thought she just wanted to be with someone while she slept, but it turned into way more than that..." Wally stated

"You don't mean!?" Robin asked incredulously

"Yeah. I tried to talk her out of it, saying she wasn't in the right mind, but she insisted. Wanted to make sure I never do anything like last night again" Wally said with a laugh.

"Holy shit" Robin muttered

"What's the matter Rob? Jealous?" Wally asked playfully.

"What? No!?" Robin denied

"Well. I'm sure that eventually you will grow the ball to ask Artemis out" Wally said teasingly causing Robin to blush

"Just shut up KF" Robin muttered as they arrived at the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

Currently Black out was standing in the center of Central City's power grid, as electricity flowed into him.

"More! I need more!" Black out roared, cop cars were standing just out of range, they knew that if they tried to take him down they'd just die. Their only choice was to wait for the Justice League.

Suddenly, two birdarangs were flying towards black out but he saw them coming and zapped them with a bolt of electricity causing them to explode.

"Give it up Black Out! It's only a matter of time before we beat you and send you back to Belle Reve!" called out a familiar voice

"Never! I need to feed!" Black out yelled as he started sapping from the grid again.

"Nope!" yelled Kid Flashed as he rushed in and delivered a swift punch to the side sending him rolling away, but he quickly got to his feet and slid to a stop, but as soon as Kid Flash came close to Black Out, some of the energy he was drawing out went straight into him, causing Kid Flash to wince in pain, but managed to show little pain, unfortunately, Black Out managed to catch a glimpse of this as he was rolling.

Robin managed to see the whole thing go down as well. So he prepped an alert to send to the cave just in case, and jumped into the fray. He had to be wary, Black Out could administer deadly long range attacks as well as close range.

So the key was getting in close enough as fast as possible or defeating him with ranged explosions. AND it was obvious whose job was who's.

Robin took out three birdarangs and let them fly towards Black Out who saw them and blasted them out of the air, Kid Flash took this chance to get in another hit by speeding over and spinning around as he lowered his body and swept his foot under Black Out's legs, and lifting his foot while hooked with his feet as to make Black Out land on his face and retreating.

Good thing too, as Black Out just exploded in electricity while screaming in anger.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Black Out screamed as bolts of electricity surged all around him, attempting to find any source to be absorbed into, some bolts being absorbed into battery conduits around him, while most of the energy went straight for Wally.

"Shit!" Wally cursed as he tried to draw on his speed to run away but he just couldn't as the electricity flowed into him.

Wally let out a scream of pain as the electricity flowed throughout his body, causing his muscles to spasm and tear and his heart to speed up as he went into cardiac arrest. And to make it worse, Black Out, the villain with a serious temper, a partial sadistic vengeance, and a major parasitic apatite, was watching the whole thing, and he saw this as his chance.

His chance to take out all of his pent up aggression towards The Flash on his little side kick.

Black Out got up and walked towards Kid Flash and started generating electricity in his hands.

He started manically laughing as started pumping his entire reserves of energy into Kid Flash. Sure this would cause Black Out's appetite to grow even more, but this would be no problem.

Robin threw birdarang after birdarang at Black Out, but due to the energy being released around him, every time they got closed the energy blew them up.

'Shit!' Robin thought before he activated his wrist computer and called the cave. It didn't take long before the alert was answered and Aqualads face came on the screen, with M'gann, Superboy, Artemis, and Zatanna right behind him.

"Aqualad! Black Out, Central City. We thought we could take him on alone. Kid Flash is down and Black Out is pumping tons of energy into him. I can't get close. Get here fast! I will keep trying to get through!" Robin stated as Aqualad nodded in understanding and rushing to leave, but before the transmission cut off, he could see the look of horror on Zatanna's face. This was not a good two days for her, first Wally, then her dad to save Wally, and now Wally was in severe danger again.

Robin turned back to black out who seemed to be running out of juice, but his crazed laughter sure wasn't stopping any time soon. By this time, Wally was most likely unconscious, but his body was still spazzing out.

Black Out couldn't believe the day he was having. He struck unparalleled gold by having just the Boy Wonder and Kid Flash try to stop him, maybe if they had gotten her soon after he had arrived, but Black Out had been feeding for a good half hour before they arrived. And now he was watching Kid Flash spasm and his eyes roll back into his head, death was certain. Or so he thought, he had lost track of time and before he knew it, a glowing blue hammer struck him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

Aqualad and the team arrived as fast as super humanly possible, with the exception of the Flash. And Aqualad made quick work of the already severely weak Black Out, with his resistance to electricity.

Once he was sure Black Out was unconscious, his attention turned to the still seizing Kid Flash, Zatanna was trying her best to rid Wally of any excess electricity, while M'gann was trying to make sure he'd live long enough to receive medical attention. Robin was currently shouting into his wrist computer and Superboy was just watching on in his own version of worry, and that was barely suppressed rage. He was seething, not just at Black Out, but at Wally.

"Why the hell did you two have to go out on your own!" he yelled

"We thought we could handle it! He wanted to let you guys sleep in!" Robin defended himself, he knew it wasn't appropriate to defend his actions but he was scared.

Superboy let out an enraged roar and before Aqualad could attempt to calm him down. Kid Flash exploded.

Zatanna and M'gann were blasted back as electricity surged around Wally. Wally let out another pained cry as he suddenly rose to his knees and clutched his head in pain, and kept screaming. He bashed his head against the ground multiple times.

"Wally! Stop!" Aqualad shouted

"Wally!" Zatanna screamed out

Anybody that tried to approach him was sent flying back by a bolt of electricity.

None of their pleas reached his ears. Hell, they could barely hear each other over his screaming and the insanely loud crackling of electricity.

Slowly, Wally stood up on his too feet, clenching his teeth shut, he trudged over to the biggest battery conduit near him. Wally tore open the conduit and forced the electricity to be absorbed into the conduit.

Wally's will gave out as he let out another scream of pain but he forced himself to hold on and force the energy into the conduit.

The team watched on in a mix of horror and amazement as the energy around Wally began decreasing and decreasing until he was just left standing there. His outfit severely burnt and in some areas non-existent. The area around him was extremely blackened and charred. Wally's hair was sticking straight up and his eyes were completely white, with a feint electric glow to them.

As Wally fell to his knees and then on his face his team surrounded him, but their voices were drowned out by the encroaching blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Several major members of the league including every team members mentor, even Superman, as well as Wonder Woman and Doctor Fate. They were all standing around the hospital bed of one Wally West. Barry Allen, also known as the Flash was sitting in the chair next to the bed with his head in his hands. Zatanna was in the chair on the other side of his bed holding his hand, her eyes bloodshot and red.

He was in a coma. There was no telling how long he would stay like this. The members of the team hung their heads in silent mourning. Robin was taking it the hardest next to Zatanna. Why did he have to give in to Wally's proposition. It was a clearly stupid idea, but like a fool he gave in.

The only person who was taking it nearly as hard as Zatanna, was Barry. He was the kids mentor. He should have been there. Black out was far too dangerous for Wally to handle by himself. But he just had to have a mission that put him half way across the world. Wonder Woman walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Barry. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known he was attempting to take on the mission solo" Wonder Woman stated

"Except he wasn't alone!" Robin stated

"Robin..." Aqualad said trying to calm him down

"I was with him. And I should have known that the both of us weren't enough for Black Out" Robin said as he clenched his fists tightly.

"If only I had felt him leaving the bed" Zatanna said, not fully knowing what she had just said.

The entirety of the members of the room stared at her in utter shock, especially Barry, Wonder Woman, and the team. Artemis and M'gann were blushing horribly, while Barry's childish attitude took over and he stared at his apprentice with looks of pride and a mental 'congratulations!'.

Before anyone could say anything doctor fate spoke up.

 _"Host Zatara is emmiting extremely high level of rage at Zatannas words. I do not understand. Would someone clarify?"_ the two combined voices of Zatara and Nabu said. Wonder Woman walked over and whispered something into his ear, his eyes widened as well as Superboy and Superman who blushed as well.

"Zatara's rage levels have increased further. I will be taking my leave. He is suggesting I do... violent actions towards the boy" Doctor fate stated before leaving the room. While Doctor Fate's interruption had succeeded in lightening the mood, as all attention turned back to Wally and Zatanna, her face was beet red.

"*cough* Well I think we should all return to our posts" Superman said before leaving the room, and soon everyone followed. Last being The Flash, who gave one last proud look at Wally. His regret and blame vanished.

"D-d-d-d-id y-y-you g-g-g-guys a-actually-" M'gann stuttered as she asked.

"Please don't ask" Zatanna stated not lifting her face from the hospital bed.

"Oh my!" M'gann exclaimed before stumbling out of the room. It didn't take long before all of the team left due to the tension in the room.

"Oh god Wally. Now everyone knows. Even my dad" She muttered, and the hand that she was holding flinched. Her attention snapped to his eyes which were still shut, with a sigh she lay'd her head down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Wally regained consciousness in a familiar hallway as he starred down into the darkness.

When he turned around he saw a familiar crystal barrier in front of him, only this time, it was littered with cracks. A giant spider-web crack in the center spreading out over the entire wall. And some of the energy on the other side was leaking through. Wally tried pushing against the wall, and surprisingly, it gave some way, but not enough to do anything with.

Wally looked behind him down the dark hallway, he had already tried running down that hall, but it just goes on forever.

"Why am I here again?" Wally asked himself as he struggled to remember. All he could remember was searing pain, blinding light, then darkness. And a face. A face burned into his mind, and not in the bad way. It was the face of the one he loved. Zatanna. What was happening in the outside world? Was he dead? Oh god he better not be dead. He couldn't do that to Zatanna, not ever, she had lost more than any teenager ever should. Her family. And he wouldn't let her lose him as well.

"The exit has to be on the other side of that wall!" Wally shouted to himself before trying to punch the wall. While he could feel some effect, it wasn't good enough, his wrist would break long before he made it through.

"C'mon!" Wally roared as he punched the wall again, and that's when a memory came to him. A memory of him and Barry.

"Wally. Whenever you come across a enemy that just won't budge, always remember this, you're a speedster. It's always a good idea to get a good running start" Barry said to him.

"Alright Wall-man. A running start. You're the best speedster ever to exist. A running start, OK!" Wally said before tapping into his speed and running down the hallway. Once he got a significant distance away, he slid to a halt and turned back. He got into the classic track stance and his muscles visible strained as lightning crackled all around him.

"C'mon Wally! C'MON!" Wally chanted as he pushed him that extra bit before taking off down the hallway in a flash, within seconds, he saw the barrier and he brought his fist back before pushing forward one last time as a boom resounded through the hallway and his fist made impact and it instantly shattered the already cracked wall around it and Wally flew through to the other side of the wall.

Instantly he was assaulted by all the lightning on the other side, but unlike every other time he was shocked by lightning, this felt familiar. It was the same feeling he gets whenever he draws on his speed, like a force for nature it compelled him to run, and that's what he did, as he took off down the hall, he saw the halway around him crumbling away to reveal light behind it.

Soon he could see he was in a world he could barely describe. Energy, and lightning and...speed. It was everywhere, it felt like he was in a forest. That peaceful feeling you cant help but feel when you are in a forest, something in te back of his mind was telling him to stop running, and stay here, forever. But he knew he had to get back, so he kept on running. And eventually, his vision went blurry, and then white.

Wally sat up with a gasp of air and scrambled out of bed and fell on the floor. It was dark in the room he was in, but he could tell he was in the med bay. He felt like he had too much energy pent up inside him, and his feet just started moving on their own, soon he was running, he ran straight into the Zeta tube and he was barely able to slow himself down enough to let the Zeta tube teleport him where ever it was set to.

* * *

Zatanna was woken up by the sound of the caves computer speaking 'Recognized, Kid Flash 0-3' instantly she looked at the hospital bed where her boyfriend was supposed to be and he wasn't their, she felt amazingly happy, it had nearly been three weeks since he fell into that coma, but he was also confused as to why he left, and a little pissed as well.

She wen't to everyone's room and woke them up and told them about what had happened.

Once everyone had gathered Conner asked the question everyone else was about to.

"So you're saying he just left?" Conner asked

"Yeah, the cave's computer woke me up, he used the zeta tube. I have no idea why he left without saying anything"

"It says he went to Central City, but he didn't put in anything, the caves security cameras show him waking up and he just started running and ran straight into the Zeta Tube" said Robin who was checking the caves computers.

"We need to find him." said Zatanna

"I don't think we can keep up with him" responded Artemis

"Then there's only one person who can. The Flash" Robin said

* * *

Barry was currently sleeping in his house next to his wife Iris when his league communicator went off.

With a groan he clumsily grabbed it and put it in his ear and turned it on.

"Flash. Kid Flash is somwehere in Central City. We need you to find him, we don't know why but he left the cave in a hurry without telling anyone and Zeta'd to central City without entering any coordinates. Batman Out"

Barry was shocked. Wally was awake. He needed to get mooving. He put on his ring and turned over and kissed Iris on her head and heard her mutter 'Be safe' before turning over and snuggling deeper into the covers. He chuckled lightly before remembering what he needed to do.

Barry rushed out of the house and as soon as he left he activated his ring which released his Flash suit which he pulled over himself and sped off.

It didn't take long before a yellow blur sped past him, immediately he followed after and sped to follow it, at first, he wasn't sure it was Wally, he could never move this fast, but who else could it be? Flash sped up to catch up to the boy, he had to push himself a little bit, but eventually he came up next to Wally. And as he looked over to him, he saw Wally in the remains of a t-shirt and boxers, which luckily, were the same as all of Wally's boxers. Friction-less.

"Oh hey Uncle Barry!" Wally said cheerily.

"Wally! Kid? What the hell are you doing?" Barry asked

"Just out for a run. I woke up and had so much energy I could barely hold it. So i just started running!" Wally replied

"What the hell? How are you running this fast anyway? You've never been able to run this fast before?" Barry asked

"Not sure. It might have something to do with my coma" Wally replied, and Barry looked a little down as he said that

"Hey, it wasnt your fault. Hey man, wanna race!?" Wally asked excitedly

"Race? Wally, you need to get back to the cave! They are worried about you!" Barry advised

"Oh come on Uncle Barry! I promise to go back after one race. Whoever makes it around the world first adn back here wins!" Wally offered

"Around the world? Wally, you've never been able to go that long before!" Barry exclaimed

"Then you'll have no trouble winning wont you!" Wally said

"Alright... fine" Barry sighed before they headed towards the city limits.

"Alright Uncle Barry. Try to keep up!" Wally said before he started gaining distance on Barry

"What the hell? Like hell I'm loosing to my apprentice!" Barry exclaimed before he picked up speed and started closing the distance on Wally, but before he could meet him, Wally increased his speed again. He could hear arrogant laughing coming from the boy.

"Dammit!" Barry exclaimed before pushing himself harder trying to match the speed of Wally.

This carried on for quite a while before at some point over the ocean, Wally let out comical maniacal laughter and letting loose and gaining distance very fast.

Soon, Barry found Wally standing at their starting point with a very long skid line. Barry started slowing to a skid as well and when he stopped he put his hands on his knees and started panting.

"You must be getting old Uncle Barry!" Wally said arrogantly even thoug he himself was breathing just as hard.

"Christ Wally, when the hell did you get so fast. You've been in a coma for the last three weeks for Christ sake!" Barry exclaimed

"Three weeks huh? Damn, well, while I was out I was in this hallway, and there was this barrier with a bunch of cracks in it, and I remembered what you told me about head starts, so I ran far and then turned back and ran as fast as I could and broke through the barrier and ran through a speed forest and then I woke up" Wally said, a rather crappy explanation on his part but good enough.

"So you broke through a barrier? Could it be possible that this internal barrier was what's been holding you back all along?"

"Makes sense, didn't you say I needed to get back to the cave?" Wally asked, Barry chose not to reply and just let him realize it on his own.

It took a few moments too long, but eventually, Wally's smile dropped into a frown, and that frown turned into a look of sheer horror.

"Oh god Zatanna! Son of a bitch I forgot about Zatanna!" Wally screamed in horror as he sped off to find the nearest Zeta tube.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the cave for any news on Wally.

Zatanna wasn't the only one worried, everyone else was just as concerned about their resident speedster.

Suddenly the computer sounded out 'Recognized, Kid Flash 0-3'

All attention snapped up.

"Zatanna! Oh gods forgive me!" the voice cried before in a flash Wally was in the room and picked up Zatanna into a hug

"Please forgive me Zee, but I had to run, I had so much energy, but I beat Barry in a race so now i'm good. Im sorry I forgot about you guys!" Wally apologized

"Wally...your killing me" Zatanna squeaked out before she was released. They all stared at Wally. It didn't take long before he noticed their stares and looked down to notice he was still in his boxers.

"Oh. Hold on" Wally said before he sped off and in a flash he was back in his Kid Flash suit

"Sorry Guys" He said with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

Zatanna walked up and slapped him across the face. Before pulling him into a kiss. Only when a cough was heard did they separate and sit down as Kid Flash told them a more detailed explanation of what happened.

* * *

"You beat The Flash in a race!?" Robin shouted/asked

"Yup!" Wally responded simply

"And you just had so much energy you needed to let it out?" Superboy asked

"Yep!" He responded again

"It's too early for this shit" Superboy said before leaving

Soon everyone left to return to their beds. It was still early in the morning. And it was just Zatanna and him left.

"I'm really sorry Zee, but I was having so much fun running so fast that I just forgot about everything" He apologized one more, but instead of an answer, he got a passionate kiss. Before he could try to deepen it, she separated from him. Now stradling him.

"You will never go on a solo mission that's to dangerous." she stated firmly

"But Robin was wi-"

"Never" she continued

"Yes love" he replied and earned another kiss for that.

"You owe me a date tomorrow" She continued

"Why not today?" he asked

"Ive spent the majority of the last three weeks sleeping in a chair. I wan't to sleep the rest of the day in a bed"

"Alright" he agreed and earned yet another kiss

"And lastly, you are going to spend the whole day with me. I've missed you Wally" She said before leaning in for one last kiss which she allowed him to deepen. Once they had to break for air. She got off of him and headed for his room.

"Follow" she stated

"Yes love" he replied, and he could have sworn he heard someone say the word 'whipped!'.

He just grumbled to himself as he entered into his room and found her sitting on his bed in her pajamas.

"Gimme a second" he replied before regularly changing into a t-shirt and boxers.

Once he had changd he layed down next to Zatanna and she wrapped her arm around him and 'cuddled him', and was out like a light.

'Just woke up from a three week coma and she expects me to sleep?' he thought

"No I don't expect you to sleep. You're just gonna have to lay there and keep me warm" she mumbled. Damn, he thought she was sleeping. And how the hell could she tell what he was thinking!?

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I have no idea how many more chapters this will have, I want a climax chapter and then possible a epilogue chapter, but that can be put in the climax chapter. So you know there is at least one more coming. Don't expect any more chapters in the next week, I want to plan the rest out. Ive been doing all of this at random. Anyway, finished this at 2:45 AM.**

 **Also, if you think Black Out was strange, I had no reference besides the CW's The Flash, so I basically had to make him my own character.**

 **-WINDBEAR**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors update

Hey there fuckers! Jk i love you all so much.

Bet you'd thought id abandoned you and these stories. Well you can think again. It was just a long unannounced Hiatus while i tried my hand in writing original stories.

Well, I can tell you that i'm back and i'm ready. So here's the plan.

For my **Fairy Tail Friends**

Within a week you can expect the final chapter to **Only time can heal a dragons heart.**

Next I plan to write new chapters for curse of the dragon slayer and maybe Natsu the demon slayer.

Sage of the Flames is under hiatus while i develop a plot for it. Same for A dragons princess and Lion and a dragon.

The reason why there is so much work needed to be done on these plots was because I got ahead of myself. Once I had a story idea I wrote the beginning and posted it even though i didn't have anything planned. So those need to be developed before you will get future chapters.

For those of you wanting a sequel to **OTCHADH.** I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED. I ever expected to write any sequel and I still might not. I don't want to drag it out of retirement and make a shitty sequel when all the magic was in the build up of the first.

For those here for the **Naruto** fic. I plan to update that soon as well, no date will be given though, I believe I have a half written chapter that I was not at all happy with, so that will either need recreation or revising.

For those wondering about my **Young Justice** fics, I do plan to continue Enchanted by lightning, its easily one of my own favorite stories of my own, not sure why, just as some special magic to me. If Young Justice gets continued (which i dearly hope it will) you can definitely expect more chapters.

As of Return of the Kid Flash, as some of you make know, this is not my original story, i picked it up from someone who took it down and posted it on my file just to keep it online. I may or may not ever update it, honestly, I have no idea what to do with it.

This doc is going to all stories so dont expect anything different in the others, they will go down one by one as I update.

This is WINDBEAR and i will see you guys after I upload chapter 23 of ONLY TIME CAN HEAL A DRAGONS HEART!


End file.
